Lenses are used for a variety of optical systems, such as camera lenses, light source lenses, etc. In outdoor applications, particularly vehicle-based systems, camera or light source lenses are subject to ambient weather conditions, dirt and debris, and other contaminants which can obstruct or interfere with optical transmission through the lens. It is desirable to provide a substantially clean or clear optical path through the lens for camera-based systems to facilitate proper imaging, and for light source systems to facilitate the expected area illumination. Outdoor surveillance cameras and lighting systems, as well as vehicle-based lighting and camera systems are often inconveniently located for manual cleaning and automated lens cleaning systems are therefore desirable. Moreover, many lighting and camera systems have limited form factors and available power, and compact and energy-efficient automated lens cleaning solutions would be beneficial.